A master controller that performs power running (a forward or reverse movement) of a railway vehicle and issues an operation control command for a braking operation or the like is installed in a cockpit of the railway vehicle. The master controller is provided with a main handle operated by a driver, and a reverse handle for selecting a traveling direction (a forward or reverse movement) of the railway vehicle. Furthermore, the master controller is provided with a mechanism that mechanically interlocks the main handle and the reverse handle (prevents mutual interference). The interlock mechanism is configured such that the main handle cannot be rotated, for example, when the reverse handle is at a neutral position, and the reverse handle can not be rotated except for a case where the main handle is at a neutral position (a position where both power running and deceleration are not controlled).
For example, in a conventional technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when a driving key is inserted and a key cam is rotated together with a key shaft, the lock between a reverse cam interlocked with a reverse handle and the key cam is released to enable a rotating operation of the reverse handle. When the reverse handle is at a neutral position, a lock lever is engaged with a concave portion of a lock collar interlocked with the main handle. Therefore, the rotating operation of the main handle is interrupted. However, when the rotating operation of the reverse handle is performed, the lock lever turns due to an energizing force of a spring. Accordingly, the lock between the lock collar and the lock lever is released to enable the rotating operation of the main handle.